


God is a Woman

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Creampie, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Lance provides some human sex ed, Naive Allura, Pegging, Vaginal Sex, allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: ‘Human sexuality is so confusing.’ She offered shaking her head. ‘But you say it’s pleasurable for men? You’ve enjoyed it?’ Lance blushed a bright red at this and Allura couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness of this man in front of her.‘Uh yeah. So, men have a prostate, it’s like a bundle of nerves in… there… which feels really good when stimulated, you can orgasm from it and stuff.’ Now Allura may not be so well-educated in sexual matters, but she was well-versed in biology and she had never come across this in all of her years of learning Altean physiology.Or Allura learns about the existence of the prostate and can't get the idea out of her head. Thankfully for, her Lance is a  very willing subject.Kinktober Day 24: Pegging





	God is a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Late late late
> 
> But prompts [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)

_When all is said and done, you’ll believe God is a woman._

The fact that Lance was bisexual had come out the first time they had slept together. For a first time for a couple, it had been much better than Allura had imagined. For all that they had become closer since dating, she still had the inkling that Lance was all talk, maybe making up for a lack of something with his theatrical flirting. Allura had been wrong, so very wrong.

And as she lay on his surprisingly firm chest, long, tan arms wrapped around her shoulders, curled up under comfy blue blankets, they talked about how well this had gone and were soon laughing about past sexcapades that hadn’t gone so smoothly. Allura had been laughing about an incident with her first boyfriend where they had very nearly been caught out by Coran when Lance had dropped the bombshell.

‘Hands down my worst experience was my first time with a guy. He tried to use spit as lube and…’ Lance carried on talking but Allura was stuck on the first sentence. She’d never known Lance had slept with men. It didn’t bother her, not really, but she was surprised. He had seemed so focussed on romancing women, it hadn’t occurred to her. In Altea, it wasn’t uncommon for same sex relationships to happen, but she personally hadn’t known anyone who was interested in both genders, let alone had intercourse with both. As much as she had managed to sneak around with a lover or two in her younger years, she had been incredibly naïve when it came to a lot of aspects of sexuality, having been forced into an intergalactic war much too young to have had a chance to explore her own.

‘Your first time with a guy?’ Allura eventually questioned maybe a bit shyer than she normally acted. She wasn’t used to not being the authority on a subject and she was never quite sure what was taboo to discuss or question with humans. Dating Lance had been a massive learning curve and she was still making missteps every day. Lance stared at her confused.

‘Yeah… I was just saying it hurt...’ Lance stared at her a bit more before a light of realisation flickered behind dazzling blue eyes. ‘I never told you I was bisexual, did I?’ Allura shook her head, still taking in what Lance was saying. Why would it hurt? But she was soon snapped out of her pondering as Lance drew away from her slightly to sit up, concern obvious across his facial features. ‘It doesn’t bother you does it?’

‘Oh gosh of course not!’ Allura sat up to face him, laying soothing hands over his now tense shoulders. ‘I was a little surprised was all. It wasn’t uncommon for Altean men to lay with other men, I just assumed that you just liked women, I haven’t seen you flirt with a male after all.’ She flicked him a teasing smile and she felt him relax under her hands. She bit her lip unsure whether to continue or whether it would make Lance tense again, but in the end her curiosity won out and she ploughed forward. Biting her lip, she asked. ‘Why would it hurt?’

Lance looked at her a little bit unsure, but he didn’t seem offended or upset by her line of questioning, just like he was trying to work out how to word it.

‘Well, I was on the bottom and we were too young and dumb to know how important lube is for anal sex.’ Lance finally decided to answer. ‘I guess that’s what happens when you get most your sex ed from gay porn.’ Lance smiled at her but Allura just stared back at Lance nonplussed, only comprehending about half of what he told her.

‘Anal sex? Is that really how men have sex with each other? That does sound rather painful.’ Allura was completely confused by the notion that this was a desirable act. She had gotten the idea from Lance though that Altea was fairly conservative in terms of sexual acts, and with her whole civilisation gone, Allura had no idea whether this stemmed from her sheltered upbringing, Altean societal norms or whether human and Altean physiology was just too vastly different for the same acts to be as equally pleasurable. Though she had enjoyed everything she and Lance had tried so far.

‘I mean, yeah that is generally the main idea of gay sex, but not everyone likes it, sometimes they stick to oral or whatever, and you know men and women do it, and women and women with like a strap-on, though I don’t know how great it feels for a woman, but it’s not painful if you use lube and prep properly.’ Lance struggled to explain, and Allura felt so very far out of her element, she almost wanted to call it a night and go back to cuddling to sleep. But she had always had an active brain, had always wanted to learn new things, and as Lance was her lover, she really wanted to understand all of him; to get to know everything about him, including his own sexual fantasies, so she was determined to get her head around the concept.

‘Human sexuality is so confusing.’ She offered shaking her head. ‘But you say it’s pleasurable for men? You’ve enjoyed it?’ Lance blushed a bright red at this and Allura couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness of this man in front of her.

‘Uh yeah. So, men have a prostate, it’s like a bundle of nerves in… there… which feels really good when stimulated, you can orgasm from it and stuff.’ Now Allura may not be so well-educated in sexual matters, but she was well-versed in biology and she had never come across this in all of her years of learning Altean physiology.

‘Oh really? And only in men?’ Lance nodded. ‘That’s so interesting. I’m pretty sure this doesn’t exist in Altean men, at least I have never come across it. I could check with Coran, but…’ Allura trailed off, not really sure she wanted to discuss something so personal with a man she’d come to love as a second father. Judging by the way Lance’s blush deepened exponentially, he also had the same sentiments.

‘Yeah, let’s not ask Coran.’ Lance squeaked out and Allura laughed softly. She pulled him forward into a tender kiss, feeling him soften beneath her touch, and reach out to stroke at her hair. She nudged him gently, until he fell back against the bed, and she followed, pulling away to lay back on his chest in their previous position.

‘So, have you orgasmed from having your prostate stimulated?’ Allura pondered out loud causing Lance to splutter and stumble over his words, but the general gist was that yes, he had, but it wasn’t essential, he was perfectly fine- more than fine- with what they were doing. Allura watched him in amusement and they soon returned to giggling and talking about their past long into the night until they fell asleep.

But try as she might, Allura couldn’t get the idea of a prostate out of her head. The idea of something like that hidden in Lance’s body intrigued her in ways she didn’t understand, made her shiver as a jolt of electricity ran through her body from her crotch to her throat, leaving her mouth dry.

The thought came back to her one day, as Lance was above her, pounding into her body, his cock pushing against her walls in the best way, reaching places in her that made her eyes roll to the back of her head and cry in pleasure. She had just come, had rubbed herself off as Lance moved inside her, feeling the shape of his cock beneath her fingers, her hand knocking against his abs as thrusted against her and now he was moving hard and fast, jerkily rolling his hips as he chased his orgasm. And as Allura came down from her own high, she found herself thinking about Lance in her place, having a cock move in and out of his asshole, bringing him the kind of bliss she had just floated down from, his body ravaged from being fucked, and without thinking, she found her hand moving to Lance’s backside, moving to grip at the firm muscle in her hands, before slipping a finger down his crack to stroke against the rim there.

Lance jerked forward immediately with a low curse and Allura pulled back in shock only just realising what she was doing. But as she looked up at Lance, all she saw the burning lust in his eyes as he stared down at her, sweat dripping down his forehead.

‘Did you want to finger me?’ Lance asked harshly and Allura felt her pussy twitch in anticipation, clenching around the cock buried deep inside her.

‘Yes…’ She breathed out and Lance moaned, deep and low, before leaning across her to the bedstand, and pulling back into position with a tube of clear liquid, which he placed into Allura’s hand.

‘It’s lube, slick up your fingers, it’ll help.’ He murmured before starting to rock against her slowly and lazily as she did as she was told, playing with the gloopy liquid that now covered her fingers. And very carefully, she moved her hand back to Lance’s ass, pulling his buttcheeks to one side with the other, to place her fingertips at his hole. She pushed one finger in, gently pressing through the ring of muscle constricting around her, into a tight heat, so similar yet so different from her own hole. She felt around, before sliding a second finger in, exploring Lance’s entrance with complete fascination, eyes trained to his straining face as he increased his pace again, thrusting harder and harder, obviously close to completion.

And then she found it, a soft, rubbery bump beneath her finger tips. She stroked it cautiously and the effect was instantaneous. Lance let out a cry, and stopped dead still, buried deep inside where she could feel his cock twitching as he spilled inside her, hot cum coating her walls. And as she looked up at her lover, she knew he was wrecked as he stared down blearily, like he wasn’t really seeing her and her heart sped up as her chest filled with some unnamed emotion and all she could think was that she needed to do that again.

And so, it became a regular part of their sex lives; Lance loving the dual sensation of fucking pussy and having his prostate played with and Allura adoring the weird sense of pride and power she felt anytime she managed to make Lance come this way. And Allura’s mind continued to wander as she thought back to their original conversation and eventually she raised the idea of a strap-on.

At first Lance had just stared at her, eyes comically wide and frozen, and Allura had panicked thinking maybe she had pushed it too far, that maybe Lance had found it too weird that a woman would want to fuck him. But just as she had been about to back track, he’d leapt at her, pushing her back against the sofa they were sat on, and had kissed her senseless. Lance drew back only to whisper a ‘fuck yeah’ before they ended up making love right there on the communal couch, only just managing to get redressed in time before Shiro and Coran entered the living room, and they’d sat through an awkward conversation about the Atlas; Lance still looking dishevelled and red as he pretended to listen to what Coran was saying and Allura trying not to focus on the weird sensation of Lance’s cum dripping out of her to soak her panties.

Which led to where they were now, Lance beneath her on the bed, long lithe legs, spread just for her, his hole wet with lube and stretched and twitching, just waiting for Allura to fuck as she knelt before him, a pink dildo strapped to her crotch, slicked up and raring to go.

‘Are you ready Lance?’ Allura check in one more time, almost shaking with anticipation of what she was about to do, and she could see from the tensing muscles of Lance’s abdomen, that he was feeling it too.

‘Hell yes, dick me down good Babe.’ He answered excitedly, big cheesy grin on his face as he stared up at her with the same wonder he always did when they were in bed together. Allura smiled back choosing to ignore his weird Earth expressions as she positioned the head of the dildo at Lance’s entrance. And then she pushed in slowly, careful not to push too far, too soon.

It was a weird sensation, pushing this length, this toy into the body underneath her, not able to feel Lance’s hole clench and constrict around her, but still, she lost herself in the sight of that small, puckered hole, stretching and sucking in the pink phallus; watching it disappear into Lance’s body, knowing how good it felt to be filled so well. As she pushed in to the hilt, she risked a look at Lance’s face to see how he was doing, and if she had thought Lance was gorgeous before, she was a damned fool because no sight could ever come close to this.

Lance’s eyes were half closed in pleasure, a rosy hue high on his cheek bones as his mouth parted slowly in a sultry pout, his plump lips wet and glistening from where he had obviously licked them recently, and Allura couldn’t help but lean down to press a kiss against them.

‘Feel good?’ She asked cockily only to receive a breathy affirmation in response. So, she started to move, rocking slowly at first, studying Lance’s face closely, looking for any nuance of expression to let her know how she was doing. She moved a little bit faster, still exploring lazily with new angles as she did so, trying hard to find that spot…Then Lance screamed, loud, and she knew she’d found it.

Allura couldn’t help but grin as she located his prostate and began to fuck Lance at an angle to hit it straight on again and again. She revelled in Lance’s yells as she abused his most sensitive place, alternating where she hit so she didn’t overstimulate him too much, maintaining a fast-paced rhythm that had Lance gripping at the bedsheets and babbling nonsense interspersed with ‘Oh God’s and curses and ‘Babe’s.

Allura thrusted harder and she knew Lance was close as she watched his whole body flex with tension; as he lifted his legs higher, moving his hips down harshly to meet her, she gripped his ankles and sped up as his mumblings turned to him saying her name over and over like he was praying at the altar, and then as she thrusted in deep and hard, he shot his load all over himself, coating his twitching abs in white ropes of semen.

And he was wrecked. Allura stayed in position to allow Lance to ride through his orgasm which seemed to go on and on, as he shuddered and convulsed beneath her. His hands went lax on the bedsheets, covered in sweat and his eyes- his beautiful blue eyes- just stared up at her, dark and unblinking, a hazy sheen covering their usual vividness. He was looking at Allura like she was the only woman left in the whole world. And he was stunning in his debauchedness.

Allura’s breath caught in her chest as she watched him slowly come down, as he finally lifted his hands, arms weak and shaky to grip her hair and pull her into a heart-stopping kiss that had her praying to every known deity to thank them for bringing this man into her life.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
